1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device and method for supplying commentary information. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for supplying commentary information about a movie in a DVD disc through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional way for viewers to get commentary information about a movie is from newspapers, magazines, or a supplement to the ending of a film. However, the traditional way can't meet the need that a viewer requires ready commentary information while watching a movie. Currently, commentary information can be provided on the Internet via World Wide Web (WWW) but the transmission of commentary information along with video information is time-consuming.